A Letter
by Pikatwig
Summary: Sometime after the events on the Lost Hex, Tails and Cream start to spend some time together. One day, Cream gets a letter from her older sister. Unknown to her, Tails knows who she is...


So… Sonic's 25th anniversary is here, E3 has come and gone and (as far as I'm aware (took a personal day on June 15th and I wasn't feeling very well)) apart from Sonic being added to Lego Dimensions, nothing has been announced…

I'm super happy Sonic has been added to Lego Dimensions, and the trailer featuring him was great! I don't actually own Lego Dimensions, but I'm getting anything related to Sonic I can get my hands on. For the record, only thing for the game I own is the Zane mini-fig.

Anyway, I've been planning this for a little while now (since the most recent Sonic Universe arc began), and I figured… why not try and get it posted for the 25th anniversary, even though Sonic isn't going to be heavily in this story. He'll appear, I can say that much.

Let's get this started… Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega, Sonic Team, Yuji Naka, etc.

* * *

Tails looked at a picture of him at a very young age, about the age of a newborn, being held by a white fox in mainly pink. The yellow-orange fox sighed as he set it down on his desk and took out the Miles Electric to look over some notes for a sort of plane he was building for somebody. He had various ideas for it, but sat it back down for a moment. Tails let out a sigh.

He was bored.

It had been a couple months since the mess on the Lost Hex and Eggman had seemingly vanished. Most people assumed he died from the fall down from the Lost Hex, but Sonic and the others knew Eggman to well to die from a fall. He survived being sent to the other side of the universe, lost within time and space, and had somehow managed to return.

Despite that, everybody had begun to move on with their lives and go to their own devices. Tails and Sonic were still as close as family, but Sonic had begun to chase after his biological siblings, which led him on his own quest. So Tails himself was left to his building and hanging out with some of the others.

"Family… heh…" Tails muttered as he looked at the picture again. Thanks to Sonia, he knew that the fox in the picture was actually his older sister, Miyuki, a famous model. Tails couldn't help but ponder why it was he wasn't with their parents, or at the very least her.

Before Tails could ponder it any further however, an alarm on the Miles Electric started to beep. Tails glanced to it and saw it was 7:25am.

"AH! I'm gonna be late!" he gasped, packing up a few things into a bag, quickly pulling out his Extreme Gear and then flying off on it.

* * *

Cream sat patiently for Tails, the cream colored rabbit sitting on the couch and watching the clock tick down a bit.

"Good morning dear," Vanilla smiled as she walked on in with some mail in tow.

"Good morning mom," Cream smiled back.

Vanilla gave another soft smile, before it quickly faded upon seeing the mail. She tossed letter after letter into piles of either 'bills' or 'shred'. However, upon reaching the very final letter in the pile, she saw it was address to Cream. The letter, strangely, lacked a return address.

"Cream, dear, did you write a letter to somebody?" Vanilla asked.

"No. Why?" Cream responded.

"Somebody wrote one to you," Vanilla informed as she opened it up carefully. She looked over the handwriting for a moment, and quickly recognized it.

"May I see it?" Cream asked.

Vanilla hesitated, sharply inhaling as she thought over what to do. The letter was from a person that she really didn't want Cream knowing about, but the letter was addressed to Cream…

A knock at the door snapped the two out of their thoughts, with Vanilla walking over to open it up and reveal Tails.

"Miles!" Cream smiled as she skipped over and hugged him. Tails blushed in response to the contact and the fact she called him by his real name.

Vanilla giggled a bit before she walked off with some bills to work on paying them while the two kids watch some TV show, Beast Squadron Aniger or something like that.

* * *

-Yosha!- the Eagle, Tiger and Elephant Anigers cheered.

-Yay!- Eagle and Tiger smiled as Eagle turned to Elephant.

-Come on Tusk! Yay!-

-It's not really my thing…- Elephant responded.

Both Tails and Cream laughed at this exchange, the two of them were both having a blast watching the show.

"I love this show," Cream laughed.

"And people say Kyoryumen and Ninjagers killed the Star Squadron series," Tails added before he cleared his throat a bit, "Hang on a sec Cream, I need to get some water,"

"Ok," Cream nodded.

The twin-tailed fox got a cup and poured himself some water from the fridge. He sipped on it slowly as he walked back over to the couch, but stopped upon seeing the letter to Cream.

"Oh hey Cream, you got mail," Tails informed as he picked it up and handed it to her.

"Mom was hesitant to give it to me… for some reason," Cream informed.

The cream rabbit proceeded to begin to read the letter.

" _Dear Cream-_

 _How are you? I haven't seen you since you were very little. It's been so long…_

 _I bet you may be wondering who the heck I am, considering Mom may very well have not told you about me… my name is Carrotia and I am your big sister. I am presently 21 years old and I was… about… 15, 16 when you were born? I'll freely admit I can't remember…_

 _I know why Mom has likely not told you about me. I made some… bad choices and hung out with some bad people. I'm cleaning up my act, I promise._

 _I see you've been battling Dr. Eggman alongside Sonic, I'm glad to see my baby sister has turned out so well. Keep on keeping people safe._

 _I hope we get to meet someday Cream, I promise I'll try. In the letter is a picture of me so you know what I look like._

 _All my love,_

 _Carrotia.'_

Cream gasped as she turned to see the picture, the girl in it was a white colored rabbit with green spots similar to the orange spots she had, green eyes, red ribbons on her ears and one tied around her waist, a mainly green outfit, red and green gloves and red shoes with black highlights.

"So that's my big sister?" Cream gawked.

Tails looked at the picture and gasped. He knew her…

* * *

 _A younger Tails chased after Carrotia, who was in a plane, to try and hit it with a tail attack. However, due to Tails not being experience in air combat it wasn't very easy._

" _What… did… you do with… *pants a bit* Sonic?"_

" _I dunno kid," Carrotia shrugged, "Boss just told me to get in your way,"_

" _Why?"_

* * *

Tails honestly couldn't remember most of the battle due to a few bumps into trees he had taken during the battle, so he wasn't certain why she was doing what she was doing…

' _How can I tell Cream that I fought her older sister once?'_ Tails thought in worry.

However, before Tails could even say another word he saw that Cream wasn't in the room anymore. He could hear what sounded like muffled yelling from a wall, but the twin-tailed fox chose to remain out of the argument that was likely ensuing.

Tails sat and waited until a rather furious looking Cream walked out. She took Tails' hand and stormed out with him in tow, Cheese waking up and reluctantly following them.

* * *

"Ok… uh… mind telling me why you're so upset?" Tails asked once they had walked a little ways away from Cream's home.

"...my mom said that I don't have a big sister." Cream responded, before Tails blinked a bit.

"...and this upsets you… why?" Tails asked hesitantly.

"Because she's lying to me. My dad is the spitting image of my big sister!" Cream responded as she took out a picture of her dad and mother's wedding… and sure enough, Cream's dad looked like a male version of Carrotia.

Tails gave a simple nod, before he gave a small glance to the ground.

"Why wouldn't my mom tell me about her? She's lying to me for no good reason!" Cream nearly shouted.

"...uh…" Tails stuttered as he was trying to find the right way to phrase it…

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"...I uh… think I uh… may know why," Tails informed.

"Oh really?" Cream sarcastically responded.

"Your sister… I've… met her once before,"

Crea's eyes widened in response.

"She uh… wasn't exactly… on the uh… side of good," Tails continued slowly.

"What does that mean?"

"...Cream… uh… she once worked with some people who kidnapped Sonic,"

Cream was silent for a moment, Tails slightly worried that he would get hit or something.

"...do you know why she was like that?" Cream asked.

"Huh?"

"Why it was she helped some bad people?"

"I wish I could answer that. I honestly have no idea…" Tails apologized.

"So… I know pretty much nothing about my big sister and the only relative I have that could tell me these things, doesn't want to say a word? ...not my day," Cream sighed as she sat down, with Cheese floating down and sitting down on her head.

"I can relate… knowing pretty much nothing about my big sister," Tails sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Wait, you have a big sister?" Cream gawked.

"Yea. Her name's Miyuki," Tails informed, "She's an actress and a model. I asked Sonia if she could get in touch with her,"

"Sonia is… Mr. Sonic's big sister?" Cream asked.

"Triplet. Though of the three, she was first, Sonic was last actually," Tails informed, "But Sonic has three other siblings. His other triplet sibling, Manic, an older brother and a younger sister. He didn't tell me their names, but he met up with them recently,"

"Seems like we all have a lot of family…" Cream giggled, "Uh… Miles… I'm sorry if I yelled at you…"

"Cream, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Tails stated, pointing back behind them, where Vanilla was standing with Chocola.

"...hi," Cream said weakly as she walked over to her mother, "...I'm really sorry for yelling… I was just so upset,"

"No no… I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been lying to you for so many years…" Vanilla sighed, "Your big sister had done so many bad things… I just didn't want you to have a bad influence,"

"She said she's cleaning up her act…" Cream informed, holding the letter, "...can I see her someday?"

"I promise you can be with her someday," Vanilla assured, hugging Cream, "But you still are in trouble for yelling at me and running off,"

"Had a feeling," Cream giggled.

Tails watched this and was about to slip off, but Cream quickly ran over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for being here for me, Miles," Cream thanked.

Tails blushed as bright as a ruby as he waved and walked off. He then tripped and fell into a Spin Dash ball, before he ran into a parked van. He glanced up and saw a blue 'S' on it, making him turn to see Sonic was doing some maintenance on the van.

"How does this thing not break down when crossing through the Mystic Ruins, but breaks down on the return trip home?" Sonic grumbled as he kicked the van a bit.

"Uh… mind me looking?" Tails asked with a snarky tone in his voice.

"Oh, hey Tails. How was your date with Cream?" Sonic asked.

"We were just watching TV! How is that a date?!" Tails nearly yelled.

"Sonic, is somebody out there with you?" a male voice asked, with a green hedgehog with blue eyes poking his head out of the window.

"Yea. It's Tails, you know, two tailed fox I told you two about?" Sonic told him, "Tails, that's Manic."

"Nice to meet you," Tails smiled.

"Sup?" Manic responded.

"Sonic, Manic, are we going to be going back anytime soon?" a woman's voice asked as a magenta hedgehog with yellow eyes walked out, presently in a mainly red and purple attire, "Oh? You're Miyuki's younger brother, right?"

"Yea. My name's Miles, but everybody calls me Tails,"

"Oh yea,"

"This is Sonia," Sonic introduced.

"Nice to meet you face to face," Tails greeted.

"Same," Sonia smiled back.

"I can get you guys moving, no prob," Tails assured as he looked at the van.

* * *

After about three minutes, the van was on its way back to Sonic's house.

"So, where are your other siblings?" Tails asked.

"They have things to attend to," Sonic explained simply.

"Well… what are their names?" Tails asked next as Sonic turned to him.

"My older brother's name is Alpha. My younger sister's name is Akiza," Sonic informed, "We met up with them today and… showed them something we'd personally prefer to forget,"

Tails shrugged, choosing it was better if he didn't pry, "So… what do Alpha and Akiza look like?"

"We dunno," Manic informed.

"They were covering their bodies up for some reason," Sonia added.

"Oh, ok," Tails shrugged.

"We'll talk with them again in the near future, so we'll see what they actually look like," Sonic assured.

"You know Sonic… between you, me, Knuckles, Amy and Cream, we all have family we know very little about," Tails pointed out.

"...really?"

"You have your older brother and younger sister, I have my older sister, Knuckles has his great-grandfather, Amy's got that Robin Hood cousin, and Cream has her older sister,"

"...huh, how about that?" Sonic laughed a bit.

* * *

Soon, Tails returned to his workshop and looked over at the Miles Electric, which had a text from somebody.

-Hey little bro. Came by earlier, you weren't around. Left you a gift in your mailbox. Miyuki-

Tails gasped and raced over to it, tearing it open to reveal a family picture of the two of them with their mother and father, their mother having a similar orange-yellow fur to Tails, while their dad had a white fur like Miyuki. Tails smiled as he placed it on his workbench and sent a message to Cream about this.

"Not a bad day, not a bad day at all," Tails smiled.

* * *

Yea… I know this isn't exactly the greatest thing in the world, but it's more character driven than anything else.

Quick thank yous to KKD and Sean, as Alpha and Akiza belong to the former and Miyuki belongs to the latter. Really wish I could've involved them more, but this was more so about Cream and her older sister. Seriously, look up what Carrotia looks like in the 'Eggman's Dozen' arc in Sonic Universe and tell me that she doesn't look at least a little like she could be related to Cream. ...okay, I've had two people say she doesn't look it, but still… and another quick thank you to KKD for being an advisor to me writing this, it was minor, but he helped out with the plot a bit. The part after Tails told Cream about her older sister having ties with evil was going to go one of two ways. The way it did go, and Cream getting a bit angry at Tails, but calming down and it'd lead the same place anyway.

The inclusion of Sonia and Manic in here is a reflection of my personal headcanon that Underground is tied in with the franchise, though topic for another day.

I know this didn't exactly celebrate much of Sonic's history, but it brought in an obscure character and talked about an old game.

Oh, and the Star Squadron thing. That's a joke I began in one of my Yo-Kai Watch one-shots, it's a Super Sentai parody. I was actually starting to watch Zyuohger, and I figured 'why not'?

If I had to label a favorite part, it'd be where Cream kisses Tails on the cheek. It was really adorable.

Well, time to wrap this up. Happy 25th anniversary Sonic… even though you weren't heavily in this. ...keep on eye on my DA account for how I'm properly celebrating the 25th anniversary.

Just Live More.


End file.
